


somewhere beyond the sea

by imwhatthekidscalltrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, after esb, also frank sinatra was begging me to write this ok, before rotj, i was in the mood for crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwhatthekidscalltrash/pseuds/imwhatthekidscalltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«somewhere beyond the sea<br/>somewhere waitin’ for me<br/>my lover stands on golden sands<br/>and watches the ships that go sailin'»</p><p>han is alone and cold, so he dreams up a world where he’s neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere beyond the sea

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to somewhere beyond the sea by frank sinatra and this came to me. basically one of han's dreams while he's frozen. help

his sight is blurry. his senses are hazy. he can make out the sun, high and beating down on his skin. he sighs, feeling it warm his once cold skin warm up. he can feel something, something that’s at the back of his mind, but he decides to ignore it as he hears a voice. a voice that warms his soul and brings a smile to his face.

"han!”

his vision clears, just in time for him to anticipate luke leaping into his arms. he’s as happy as he is surprised, but he can’t help but admit that something’s different about him, about luke. 

still, he laughs along with the younger farmboy, and embraces him, lifting and spinning him around. he feels sand under his shoes, and he looks at his surroundings. they’re on a beach, all alone except for the ships on the water, miles away from the shore, to the point of being little specs in the distance. 

he puts the boy down and pulls away, to look at his face, just as beautiful as he remembered. eyes bluer than the sea and sky combined, hair as golden as the rays of the sun.

“kid,” he says, his throat scratchy and sore after not having been used in ages, “where are we?” 

luke’s smile widens. “we’re at the beach, han. i’ve been waiting for you for so long, han… i was beginning to think you’d never come.” luke intertwines his fingers with han’s, and he presses a soft kiss to han’s hand. 

han runs his other hand through luke’s hair, then along his cheek and then up and down his jaw, feeling luke arch into his touch. “this can’t be real,” he says softly, to which luke’s eyes stare into his own before standing on the tips of his toes to lean his forehead against han’s. “i wish it were,” luke whispered, before pressing his lips to the older man’s. his lips were warmer than han’s. 

and there it was again. 

that little detail ticking away like a time bomb, trying to scream through the white noise invading his mind that came with luke’s lips pressed against his. 

han’s hands wrapped around luke’s waist, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue against luke’s mouth, to which the younger boy moaned, and opened his mouth to him. 

he remembered a night on hoth, a night where he and luke were on patrol, and han told luke he’d do anything to be at the beach in that moment.

“the beach?” luke had asked, his big blue eyes curious. 

“yeah, you know, the beach, you know, where the ocean meets the land, and you can go…” he’d trailed off, seeing luke’s look of wonder and curiosity and confusion. “…you’ve never been to the beach, have you?”

“no,” was luke’s answer, “as far as i remember there’s no beach on tatooine. but it sounds amazing. i’d want to go someday.”

“well there are planets that have hundreds of beaches, kid. you could go to any of them once this is all over.”

“you really think so?”

“i know so, kid. you’re a fighter, luke, and you’re gonna make it out of this alive, enough to go to the beach and go swimming and all that.”

“but what if i want you with me?” the younger boy said, and han thought for a moment. “well then,” he said, “i guess i’m going to have to promise you that.” 

luke had smiled. “you’re going to take me to the beach?” han nodded. “i’ll go to hell if i break it.” 

and here he was, he’d kept luke waiting for him there, and he’d almost broken his promise. luke’s hands were exploring his chest, and then…

he remembered. 

he realized.

hoth, how cold it was. how warm luke was. that little detail, the time bomb, had gone off, exploding, freezing, burning cold ripping through his body, tearing him away from his lover and their paradise, eating away at his heart and soul. 

and he was alone again, cold and blind and heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> im an awful person for writing this okay help me 
> 
> visit my tumblr!! yagirlhelenajones.tumblr.com // multifandombxbe.tumblr.com


End file.
